100 Word Drabbles
by electric dreams
Summary: A series of drabbles exactly 100 words long on some of the Twilight characters, their friendships, and their relationships. Rated T, may have mature content in later chapters.
1. Splinters

**The first drabble is on Rosalie. I wrote most of these for challenges on LiveJournal.**

**The theme for this one is **Secrets & Lies**.**

**Reminder: All of these chapters contain drabbles with EXACTLY 100 WORDS (not including the title). If you're looking for a plot or something, look elsewhere.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

* * *

Splinters

They thought she was vain: that she stood in front of the bathroom mirror, looking at her perfect self, for hours at a time.

They were right.

Rosalie spent hours looking at her reflection, her face so close to the glass that her useless breath fogged the surface. Not admiring.

Mourning.

She imagined the colour of her eyes set in the face of a child, the blonde wispy hair that clung to her shoulders atop the delicate head of a newborn baby. She lingered on the idea of her child's laugh.

All that remained were the splinters of her heart.

* * *

**The next one will be Edward. If you have a request, feel free to pm me and I'll see what I can do. Comments are love!!**


	2. Secrets

**This drabble if of Edward, also for the theme of **Secrets & Lies**.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

* * *

Secrets

It was overwhelming.

They had no secrets from him, and they knew it. He tried to be considerate, tried not to listen.

Like a moth to the flame, like a vampire to the sweet scent of blood, Edward was drawn to their minds.

It was a craving, unexplainable. He knew it was wrong, yet he revelled in it. The succulence of their thoughts—private, sacred—was like an open wound: you shouldn't look, it felt wrong to look, but your eyes were ultimately drawn to the sight, despite your intention.

He knew all of their secrets, and they knew it.

* * *

**Ah, I do like it short and sweet! **

**The more you comment, the more I'll write! Remember, I'm open to suggestions!**


	3. Guilt

**Another drabble for **Secrets & Lies**, this time shipping Carlisle/Esme, and Carlisle/Rosalie. From Carlisle's POV. Don't forget, I do requests!**

* * *

Guilt

Sometimes, after making love to Esme, the guilt would creep in. Once, she had asked him about it.

"Love," she has whispered, "Is something wrong?"

He had looked into her lovely face, and saw the fear there.

"No," he replied.

Pulling her body closer to his, feeling her warm skin, the feelings grew uncontrollable.

It was times like these he thought of Rosalie. When Esme had drifted off to sleep against him, when the house was empty, when there was no Edward to eavesdrop, his mind flew to her.

And then the guilt would creep in.

Because he wanted her.


	4. Each and Every Time

**Yet another drabble for **Secrets & Lies**. This one's from Mike Newton's POV, which I thought would be a great chance for us to see how er, deep and meaningful, Mike can really be. Or something. Please review!!**

* * *

Each and Every Time

The first time Bella turned him down, she said she was busy.

The second time, she was going out with friends. The fact that she actually _had_ gone out with friends didn't prove anything.

One time, Bella had smiled, "I've got so much homework to catch up on, you understand, Mike?"

He didn't understand.

After mulling over it for weeks, for months, after asking her almost every Friday if she'd like to go out, Mike really didn't understand what he was doing.

Why would he want to go out with a girl who lied to him?

Nothing happened after that.


	5. Skin Deep

**This drabble is also for the twilight100 community at Live Journal (you should check it out), for the prompt **beautiful**. Jasper/Alice, from Jasper's POV.**

**Reviews? Requests?**

* * *

Sometimes, he hated that she was a vampire. Not for the reasons you'd expect, not because of the danger, the bloodlust.

As a general rule, vampires were beautiful. To mortals, vampires were beyond perfection. Between each other, though, there was no filter. Vampires could see what was underneath.

When she told him she loved him, that he was beautiful, he believed it.

When she whispered it in his ear, her soft lips tracing his earlobe, he believed it.

When she was gone, when he was alone...

He hated that she was a vampire, that she could see his true form.


	6. Sort of Beautiful I

**If anyone is actually reading this, you're going to be quite pleased, as I'm about to submit a ridiculous amount of new chapters.**

**This one's a series of drabbles written for **twilight100 **for the prompt **beautiful**. **

**Jacob/Bella.**

**I kind of lost interest in J/B after reading Breaking Dawn, but apparently I still have a soft spot for this ship. Yes, I am switzerland.**

* * *

**Part I**

She pressed her body up against his, the heat obviously not an issue. Automatically, his arms closed around her waist. Drawing her closer. He could feel every inch of her, every curve, perfectly shaped to his body.

When her lips made their way up his neck and to his mouth, his hold tightened. Sometimes, he was afraid that he'd crush her.

Sometimes, she wished he would.

It was moments like this, when they struggled against each other—struggled to undress each other without separating –that his mind would wander back to what she had said that day.

Sort of beautiful.


	7. Sort of Beautiful II

**Part II**

As always, after much heavy breathing and sweating, they moved apart so she could remove his shirt. She practically tore it in half, tousling his hair as she drew it roughly over his head. She drew close to him once more, pressing her heaving body against his.

He shivered as she drew her fingers up his bare back, her wet mouth working across his chest. He didn't quite understand it, her fascination with his chest.

Secretly, he thought it might be because of the bloodsucker. He hated even thinking about the guy, but gloating was different.

They wanted the heat.


	8. Sort of Beautiful III

**Part III**

She wished she could say something. Every time she opened her mouth, she got...distracted.

She wanted to tell him that he wasn't 'sort of beautiful'. She wanted to take it back, set things straight.

He wasn't 'sort of beautiful', not even close. He was everything.

It was hard to concentrate, when he kissed her. She'd read it in novels, but only when she was with Jacob did she understand what it meant to go weak at the knees.

She hoped he knew that it wasn't just physical. When her legs gave way, and her heart quickened. She hoped he knew.


	9. Sort of Beautiful IV

**Part IV**

He climbed on top of her, leaving just enough space between them so she could breathe. He paused, panting. She clung to him, wondering why he had stopped so suddenly, but they were moving again in a moment. Their legs tangled, hands searching. Her lips opened to greet his tongue, and the thought crossed his mind that he could do this every day for the rest of their lives.

It was hard to concentrate when she kissed him. Her sweet mouth knew exactly how to move with his.

He hoped she knew that there was more to it than this.


	10. Sort of Beautiful V

**Part V**

He had told her countless times, almost every day, and would probably continue to tell her like the lovesick puppy he was.

He loved her. Everything about her was beautiful to him.

Her shy smile, her blushes, the way her eyelashes touched her cheek: he loved it all, and wanted it all.

So she had said that he was just 'sort of beautiful'. He didn't care. They were together, and he loved her more than she could ever know. It didn't matter what had happened in the past, because they were _here_ now. Everything was perfect. And it was beautiful.


	11. Hooked on You I

**Another series for **twilight100 **for the prompt **beautiful**. **

**Emmett/Rosalie.**

**I was just in the mood for some Emmett and Rose lovin'!!**

* * *

**Part I**

When they first met, he was too dazed to speak. People talk about love at first sight, well, this was something else. He was totally hooked.

The first time they kissed, it was gentle and sweet. Her siren-red lips moulded perfectly to his mouth. The flavour of her was too much to bear. He said it. The words felt so natural, so perfect.

"You're beautiful."

She had smiled that cocky smile he now knew so well, and leaned towards him once more. He grabbed her forearms roughly, holding her away. He needed to make her understand.

"No, Rosalie. You're _beautiful_."


	12. Hooked on You II

**Part II**

The first time those words came out of his mouth, she was so happy. This gorgeous man thought she was beautiful. What man didn't?

For the first time in her life, Rosalie thought she was about to discover what love really was.

But then he'd grabbed her, roughly. If she had had a pulse, it would have been racing. Just the contact of their skin set her body on fire. He looked into her eyes.

"No, Rosalie. You're _beautiful_."

She shivered happily. She'd never seen anyone look at her that way before, heard them speak those words like he had.


	13. Hooked on You III

**Part III**

Their eyes were unmoving, locked together in a silent embrace.

Slowly, ever so slowly, she took a step closer. His arms tightened around her. The feeling of his arms against her back was enough to make her breath quicken.

For the first time in his life, he felt a little bit nervous. He couldn't have drawn his gaze away from hers if he had tried. Her beautiful lips parted invitingly, and his gaze changed position. They were almost chest to chest now. Not close enough.

In one sudden movement, those gorgeous lips were at his neck, just beneath his ear.


	14. Hooked on You IV

**Part IV**

She whispered against his neck, and was delighted to feel him quiver. Slowly, she raised her mouth to his ear, letting her tongue taste his earlobe. His grip around her tightened, and she could feel his hands start to roam across her back. She bit him.

In an instant they had changed position. Their mouths were locked together fiercely, their bodies pressed tightly together. As if they could sink into each other.

It seemed like they stayed that way for an eon, though in reality it was only a few seconds. Finally, they slowed.

She sighed those three little words.


	15. Instinct

**This one is Emmett/Jacob, written for **twilight100**'s prompt **first kiss.

* * *

They met in the woods, where even Edward couldn't see them. Jacob stood across from him. The only thing between them was space. He spoke.

"Emmett. Where have you been?"

They looked at each other. The werewolf's bare chest taunted him, the sunlight filtered through the canopy to splay across his skin.

In an instant, they were together. Chest to chest, their mouths pressed fiercely against each other. He could feel Jacob's tongue—warm, like the rest of him—searching his mouth hungrily.

He didn't need to answer, but he felt the words form in his mind.

_Waiting for you._


	16. I Think I Love You

**Jasper/Alice, prompt is **first kiss **for **twilight100.

* * *

The first time she kissed him,

it was chaste,

sweet,

lovely,

heavenly,

wonderful...

It was on the cheek.

And it was amazing.

Barely an hour after he had met her, this..._angel_, she had smiled (that sweet, utterly contagious smile) and raised her heart-shaped face up to his.

Before her lips had even made contact with his skin, he could feel it. The way she closed her eyes as her soft petal lips touched his cheek...

He barely knew this girl, but with one touch, he suddenly felt like he had known her forever. And would continue to know her, forever.


	17. It Must Be A Vampire Thing I

**Emmett/Rosalie, for **twilight100**, prompt is **skin**.**

* * *

He couldn't remember what he had been doing before she had walked into their bedroom. She was rummaging through her wardrobe, looking for god knows what, and he couldn't stop himself from staring.

There.

Her hair was swept up with some purple clip thing...but that wasn't important.

Right...there. The back of her neck.

He loved Rose, loved every inch of her. But there was something tantalising about her neck, that bare skin just above her shoulders. He could feel a growl rising in his throat.

She seemed oblivious to the effect she was having on him.

He pounced.

She squealed.


	18. It Must Be A Vampire Thing II

**For **twilight100**, prompt is **skin**. Edward/Bella.**

* * *

After she had been changed, things were different. Not everything was different though.

Lying in bed late at night, he watched her reading. The barely-there strap of her blue nightgown had slowly made its way off of her shoulder. Edward's eyes had been glued to that strap for the last two hours. She kept reading her novel.

When she was human, he had had a fascination with her neck (a sick fascination, he used to think). After becoming one of them, that fascination hadn't disappeared, as he thought it would. It was worse now.

Because, finally, he could touch her.


	19. It Must Be A Vampire Thing III

**A continuation of It Must Be A Vampire Thing - II. For **twilight100**, prompt is **skin**. Edward/Bella.**

* * *

He had been staring at her for the last two hours.

Bella had discovered that after being changed, she quite enjoyed teasing him. Making him wait. When she was human, all she had wanted to do was touch him. But now, things were different.

Completely different.

They had the whole of eternity together.

As she turned the page of her book—she couldn't remember what she was reading, she hadn't even read the last three pages—she shifted position, allowing the strap of her nightgown to slip further down her bare shoulder.

Oh yes. She could definitely make him wait.


End file.
